Weird challenges
by soccerchic17
Summary: These are some really weird challenges that i have done. The newest is th real story on how Hermione got so smart. Not books and studing. Enjoy! Please give me challenges. They're FUN! ;)
1. Default Chapter

Hello peoples. This is a page of challenges (probably all really weird). ENJOY ;)  
  
Hedwig finds a mate-Challenged BY No Name, LOL- 85 words  
  
Harry was sitting by the lake relaxing after a hard exam. He suddenly heard a soft hoot and looked up to see Hedwig flying toward him. Hedwig was a beautiful white owl. Then another owl flew down and landed next to her with a rat in its mouth. This was a beautiful tawny male owl. It dropped the rat at her talons and flew off. Hedwig starred at the rat obviously confused and then started to eat it. After finishing she flew off after the owl.  
  
Snape's crooked nose- also (can you believe it) by No Name LoL- 20 words.  
  
It was horrible to sit in class and stare at the ugly, fat, hooked, crooked nose of Professor Snape. Disgusting!! (Thanx a lot No Name) 


	2. birthdays

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.  
  
This is another challenge given to me by No Name, lol.  
  
Sirius's 16th birthday and Snape's 16th birthday are on the same day. What  
pranks were pulled on who by who?  
150-300 words  
  
Sirus woke early on April the 15. "Yay! It's my birthday! "He said to himself. The other Marauders were still asleep. He was planning to throw the best party ever. As he was getting dressed he heard a tap on the window. There sat an owl. He walked over and took the parchment.  
  
Black,  
  
I just wanted to say that I am not going to take crap from you today, it's my birthday.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
P.S.: By the way, put a sticky jinx on this. Consider it a Happy Birthday.  
  
"What!" yelled Sirus when he found that his hands wouldn't move. "Oh crap!" He only had his boxers on.  
  
" James get up!" He said hitting James hard on the head.  
  
"What?" asked James grumpily.  
  
"Help me get this off!" Sirus yelled.  
  
"What you do?" he asked.  
  
"Snivellus, now help!" James began to smile. "What?"  
  
"You know, I don't think I will" said James starting to get ready.  
  
"James"  
  
"See you at breakfast!"  
  
"James I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Okay, okay." James lifted the jinx laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Remus.  
  
"Oh nothing." said James," Sirus just got caught up in his letter."  
  
"Ha ha" said Sirus grumpily.  
  
"Now, I'm going to get Snivelus back and I know how." whispered Sirus.  
  
James grabbed his invisibility cloak while Sirus made a quick potion. As everyone sat eating their breakfast James and Remus quietly sat down. James turned and shouted "Hey Snivellus! Happy Birthday! Get any presents? Probably not, aye" Snape also turned and started shouting while Sirus, with the cloak on, pored the potion into his drink. Sirus at and took off the cloak. Snape took a drink and there was a loud crack as Snape turned into a red and gold clown.  
  
"Hey Snivellus, you gonna come to my party? You'll give everyone a laugh!" Sirus yelled.  
  
Just so all you people know i will probably make a story out of this because it's very fun. Review and please give me another challenge! their fu! 


	3. Smart Hermione

OK people, I am not going to update this until I get at least three challenges. Toodles!  
  
How did Hermione really get so smart? More than 50 words. Challenged by no name, lol.  
  
5th Grade Summer School  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" Mr. Blucock yelled slamming his ruler onto the daydreaming girl's desk.  
  
"The queen of England!" Hermione Granger screamed to some giggles from her class.  
  
"No, you need to pay more attention. As I was saying, Where were the first Olympic games held?"  
  
"Turkey?"  
  
"No, Greece. Greece!"  
  
"Why am I so stupid" Hermione thought.  
  
3  
  
"Yes! Summer school is finally over!" Hermione said while hopping up and down as she left Knoxbrood Elementary with Susan Fletchwood, her best friend.  
  
"I know! It was complete torture but at least you were able to sleep through Blucock's lecturing." Susan teased.  
  
"I'm just gifted that way" Hermione said smiling," Anyway, see ya tomorrow! We've got shopping to do!" Hermione turned right toward her house.  
  
"See ya then." Susan replied as she turned and started walking the other way.  
  
Hermione turned and practically ran to her house, after all her favorite show was about to come on. When she got home she quickly unlocked the door, got some snacks, and settled herself in front of the television. Her parents wouldn't be home for a while.  
  
3  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"Five more minutes mum. Just five more...."  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"Stupid alarm! One o'clock. Wait! Wasn't I supposed to meet Susan at one? Oh no, I'm late!" Hermione jumped out of bed and quickly changed into some jeans and a T-shirt. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some toast while she said, "I'm going to the mall."  
  
"Ok dear, just grab the mail before you go."  
  
"Alright mum."  
  
There were a total of four letters in the front hall and one was addressed to her. "What's this? I never get mail." She flipped it over to find a red seal with a large H in the middle. Hermione quickly tore it open and read:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inclosed is a list of supplies and materials needed. Term begins on September first. We await your reply no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said very confused. "Is this a prank? I can't be a witch." Hermione looked outside and saw a large tawny owl waiting for something.  
  
"Are you waiting for my reply?" The owl obediently held out it's leg. "I guess so." Nobody can train an owl like that.  
  
"What have you got there?" asked Mr. Granger lowering his morning paper.  
  
"I just got accepted to a witch school." Hermione replied still in a state of shock.  
  
"This isn't a joke is it?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Well then you're going."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your going" Mr. Granger repeated. "I always wondered why you did strange things when you were mad or scared. Write back and ask where to get your supplies."  
  
"Yes sir." Hermione said and ran to get a piece of paper and pen.  
  
3  
  
"I think this is the place. I'll meet you around five." Hermione said as she stood outside of the leaky cauldron watching her parents drive off. "Okay, so I go in and tap the back wall or something? Whatever." Hermione went inside and out to the back and followed the instructions on the piece of parchment from her new school. "Wow!" she said as the wall in front of her began to open up with bricks sliding out of the way. She walked through to find a very busy town with a lot of little shops packed closely together. There were witches and wizards everywhere.  
  
"Man! It's more packed than downtown London (sorry if that isn't a place. never been to London, Only Austria). " She started walking down the street looking for the book store to find her books.  
  
"Hey, do you know where the book store is?" Hermione asked as two boys about her age passed.  
  
"Of course." The Irish sounding one said, "It's right over there" He said pointing to a very crowded store, "I'd let the crowd die down though if i were you. You must be muggle born. I'm Seamus and this is Dean" He said pointing to his friend.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione. What's a muggle?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Non magic folk." Dean replied.  
  
"Ok, well can you tell me where everything else is?"  
  
"Sure" Seamus and Dean started to point out where Hermione could find all her stuff. They also told her about the wizarding money and where to get it. She thanked them and went to get her stuff.  
  
"Ok last thing." Hermione said going into the potion shop, "This is a gloomy place. Ewww. That's nasty." Hermione quickly walked to the counter and rung the bell.  
  
"What?" growled a grungy old man from the shadows.  
  
"I-I need my potions." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Ok first year?"  
  
"Y-Yes"  
  
"Wait here" the old man turned and walked into the back.  
  
Hermione getting bored after awhile decided to look at her books to see how hard it was going to be.  
  
"Oh no, this looks really hard. I really don't think I'm smart enough for this." She said to no one in particular, "Maybe there's some kind of smart potion around here." She turned and started browsing the shelves. After awhile she picked up a bottle that read:  
  
Intelligence Potion  
  
Makes people smarter.  
  
'Hmm let me think... That sounds about right.' She quickly scratched off the name hoping the guy at the counter wouldn't notice what she was doing and went to pay for her things.  
  
3  
  
"Excellent" she said as she got home. It was the day before she was to start school. She got out the potion and read the instructions.  
  
"Ok... so I take some of this and it will make me smart for a month. Alright and when I'm smart I'll be smart enough to make this potion for myself." She quickly drank the potion and started packing. 'Feeling smarter already!'  
  
3  
  
"Alright everyone on the train! We will be leaving in ten minutes!" Some older girl yelled. She had a shiny badge with a P on her robes.  
  
"Alright, Alright I'm going, you don't have to yell." Hermione muttered under breath. She quickly said good bye to her parents and got onto the train. After awhile of searching she found an empty compartment and settled down. About ten minutes later as she was listening to music a dorky looking kid slid the door open.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"No I guess not. Go ahead."  
  
"By the way, I'm Neville Longbottom."  
  
" I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."  
  
"What's that you got there?"  
  
"O this? This is a CD player."  
  
"O ok."  
  
Neville went on asking questions about the CD player for a long time. Finally Hermione asked him to stop and he just kinda looked mad but sat still non-the less. He started looking for something and was looking for awhile before he yelled,  
  
"Where's Trevor? My toads missing. Will you help me find him?"  
  
"Sure why not" Hermione mumbled. 'He is really starting to bug me.'  
  
She went out into the corridor and started asking the people in the compartments if they had seen a toad. After about ten compartments she came upon a compartment with just two boys and one was about to do a spell.  
  
"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."  
  
"No" The red head replied.  
  
"Hey, were you about to do magic? Let's see then." She said upon seeing his wand out. He said the spell but nothing happened.  
  
"I don't think it worked. Are you sure it's a real spell? I'll show a real spell." she said walking over to the boy with broken glasses. 'I will?'  
  
"Aculos reparo(is that right?)" Hermione said as she watched the glasses repair themselves. 'Wow... I didn't know that I could do that.'  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ron Weasly" said the boy with red hair.  
  
"Harry Potter" The boy with black hair said examining his glasses.  
  
"Really? I've heard about you. You're the boy who lived." 'How'd I know that? I've never even heard of Harry Potter. Cool! This potion thing really works!'  
  
"Yea i guess so."  
  
"Well you two better be changing into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said walking out the door. ' Man. I even sound smarter.'  
  
3  
  
(Ok people. I warn you that i am going to skip a lot and end this really quick because I'm tired of writing it and I can't think of much else. I've already written too much anyway.)  
  
Hermione was sitting in class the second week of school and her transfiguration teacher was passing out their latest test. While we're waiting on Hermione to get her test I'll fill you in on what's happened. Hermione walked into Hogwarts and found it amazing. She had never seen anything like it. She had been sorted into Gryfindor and had Parvati Patil And Lavender Brown as roommates. She's in the same house as the three guys She met on the train and the two she met in Diagon Ally. Wait! The test back.  
  
"Yes! A!" She said excitedly. 'My first ever A. I love this potion! I don't even have to think on my homework. I just write. I guess it's about time to start making the potion again. After classes Hermione went up to her dormitory and began making the potion. Then Lavender came in.  
  
"Hey what are you doing? What's that. A smart potion?"  
  
"No! It's a...a... truth potion." Hermione quickly said looking at the other potion on the page.  
  
"No it's not because that's supposed to be purple and the one your drinking is green like the smart potion." Lavender said pointing at the book.  
  
"Umm.... Er... well you see...Ah your right. That's the reason I'm so smart. Happy?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so mean about it. I'll keep your secret."  
  
"Oh.. Well thanks I guess"  
  
"No problem."  
  
And that's the end of my story. Hermione went on through the rest of her school years taking that potion and the only person who knew was Lavender.  
  
Ta Da! Told you it would end quick! So go make me happy and review and challenge me so I won't be that bored this summer.!  
  
Toodles! 


End file.
